


Love Reunited

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, punk rock - Fandom
Genre: CBGB, F/M, Joey Ramone - Freeform, New York City, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You just broke up with your boyfriend for cheating on you. Frustrated, you and your best friend decide to go to CBGB for a night out and you run into an old flame-Joey Ramone. Will the sparks still be there, after 4 years of separation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Reunited

New York City 1986

You slam the phone down furiously and walk into your pink and purple bedroom. You plop down on the bed, face down and snuggle up against your cat-Rocky. You pet Rocky on the head and he purrs. 

You say, “Why are men such idiots? Tell me Rocky...am I a fool or what?” Rocky looks at you and meows.

You had just hung the phone up with your boyfriend, well, now ex-boyfriend-Tommy. You found out he went on a date with another girl, through your best friend. You called him and confronted him about it. He admitted it. You told him you were done with him and to go to hell. You only dated Tommy for a month, so your feelings for him weren’t THAT strong, but still. You liked him alot and had hoped to have a nice relationship with him. 

You lay your head on the pillow and close your eyes. You think, “Why me? Why do I always have such bad luck with men?” 

Your had been in many relationships, but nothing worked out for you. You had a tendency to date the wrong type of men. Your weakness were rocker types and a) either they were unfaithful, or b) they were lazy and broke. Why couldn’t you meet a man that had it ALL?

You sigh and get up from the bed. You decide you aren’t going to sulk over Tommy. 

You look at the clock. It reads 8:00pm. 

You pick up the phone and dial your best friend-Sheena's, number. 

Sheena:What’s up? Did you do it?

You: Yeah, I told Tommy to fuck off. We’re done.

Sheena:Good! That good for nothin’, two timing piece of crap.

You: Forget about him! Let’s go out tonight. I don’t feel like sitting home and sulking. 

Sheena: Sure, ok. Where to?

You: Let’s go to CBGB. 

Sheena: Yeah. Hilly owes me a drink, anyway. 

You: Come by my place in an hour and we’ll head out! I gotta get my glam on!

You hang up the phone with Sheena and you run to your stereo. You pick out the Rolling Stones Sticky Fingers record and crank it at full blast.

You run to your walk-in closet to find something to wear.

You opt for a short, black dress with an open back. The dress is snug fitting and it hugs your natural curves. You put on a pair of knee-high black boots with a low heel. You grab your black, leather motorcycle jacket and lay it on the bed.

While you are standing in front of the mirror doing your make-up, you think about what a fool you were to trust in a guy like Tommy. Never again, you told yourself. You applied your candy apple red lipstick and puckered your lips. These lips are taking a break for awhile, you think.

Sheena arrives at your place at 9:00pm sharp. Sheena is a petite girl, with long black hair and green eyes. She is wearing a denim mini-skirt, a pink low cut top and white ankle boots. 

You look at her and say, “Wow, you look so cute.”

Sheena smiles and says, “And you look like a sexy mama!” You see her eyes checking out every inch of you. She says, “Tommy’s an idiot. Doesn’t he know that guys fall for you left and right?”

You roll your eyes and say, “I’m done with men. They all can go to hell.”

Sheena says, “You’ve said this before…”

You grab your purse and say, “Let’s get outta here!”

 

Sheena is behind the wheel of her red ‘80 Trans-Am. You are sitting in the passenger seat fiddling with the radio. 

As the car speeds through the streets of New York City, you say, “Seriously? I can’t find a good song on any of these radio stations.”

Sheena impatiently says, “Just shut it off. We’re gonna get live music at CBGB.”

Sheena pulls in front of the club ten minutes later. She says, “Why don’t you get out right here, while I find somewhere to park the car? I can’t leave it out front or I’ll get a ticket.”

You say, “Ok, but hurry up. Don’t leave me alone for too long.” You get out of the car and Sheena speeds off.

As you walk into the club, you notice that it’s not very packed. There are probably around 30 people there. You spot Hilly, the owner of the club, and wave at him. He smiles and waves back at you. You look around to see if there is anyone you know, but nobody looks familiar.

You sigh and go sit at table to wait for Sheena. You feel like a loser, sitting there by yourself.  
Hurry up Sheena, you think to yourself. There is no band on stage as of yet, so people are just mingling.

You turn around and see Hilly making his way to your table. He places a beer in front of you and says, “This one’s on me.” He winks at you. 

You say, “Thanks Hilly! You owe Sheena a drink, too.”

Hilly says, “I do, don’t I? Where is she?”

You say, “She went to go park the car. She should be in shortly.”

Hilly laughs and says, “Well, let me go get another one!” He walks away.

Sheena finally arrives and sits at the table across from you. She spots your beer and says, “I want one.”

You say, “Hilly went to go get you one. I told him you were coming.”

Sheena nods and says, “Good! I’m dying of thirst!” She looks around and says, “Wow, what a lame crowd this is.”

You say, “It’s still early, though.” 

Hilly brings Sheena’s drink and places it in front of her. 

Sheena says, “Hilly, you’re the best!”

Hilly winks and says, “For you gorgeous gals, I’d do anything.” He walks away.

You and Sheena are in the middle of a conversation, when Sheena’s eyes get big as she looks across the room. You follow her gaze and walking through the front door, is your ex-boyfriend, Joey Ramone. He is with 2 other guys, neither of whom you recognize.

You say to Sheena, “Oh my gosh, it’s Joey! I haven’t seen him in like, 4 years!”

Sheena says, “Well, you should talk to him. You guys cared about each other deeply, it was just bad timing that got in the way.”

You say, “We only dated for 3 weeks, but those 3 weeks were incredible.” 

You watch Joey from afar. He still looks as beautiful as when you last saw him. His wild hair all over his face. His sweet smile lit up the room. He and his 2 friends were talking to Hilly, over by the bar. Joey wore his signature leather jacket and ripped, tight jeans. He never changed his style for anyone.

Sheena says, “Well, you can’t hide from him. This place is small and I’m sure Hilly already told him that you are here.”

CBGB is where you had first met Joey, back in the Summer of 1982. You had stopped by for a drink one rainy evening when the Ramones had a gig there. You were talking to Hilly, when Joey came over to join the conversation. Hilly ended up introducing the both of you to each other and Joey ended up staying by your side the whole evening. You found him to be charming and sweet. You and Joey dated for a few weeks, but when he announced that the Ramones were heading for a month long tour to another country, you decided that it’d be best to leave the relationship, as you couldn’t handle long distance love. Joey invited you to tour with the band, but you had just started a new job in the Marketing Department of a popular fashion magazine and you had to turn him down. You decided to remain friends, but with both of your busy careers, neither one of you ever got in touch. You also knew that wherever Joey was, there were women. He could take his pick from anyone he wanted to. 

You look at over at Joey and your eyes meet. Your heart pounds violently. Joey looks at you as though he can’t believe you are there. Time stands still for a few seconds. You smile at him and he smiles back. 

Sheena says, “You know he’s gonna come over here and talk to you. I wonder who his friend is with the denim jacket-he’s cute.”

You nervously say, “I don’t know what to say to him! I mean, it’s been so long.”

Sheena rolls her eyes and says, “Just play it cool. When he comes over here, I’m gonna excuse myself, so you can talk. By the way, he’s still a hottie.”

You say, “I know he is...he still knows how to rock a tight pair of ripped jeans.”

As Joey makes his way to your table, your heart pounds heavily. The way he walks is so sexy. As he walks, he flips his hair back.

He smiles at you and says, “Hello beautiful, I can’t believe you’re here.”

You get up and give him a hug. He wraps his arms around you and a feeling of comfort takes over your body. 

You say, “It’s so nice to see you, Joey.” 

Sheena, who is being ignored, says, “Uh, I’m gonna go get another drink.” 

She says to Joey, “Please, sit here.” She motions to her chair before she scoots off.

Joey takes her advice and sits on her chair. 

You can feel Joey’s eyes checking you out. He says,”You’re still as beautiful as I remember you.”

You blush and say, “Thank you. You look pretty damn good, too.”

Joey smiles his sweet smile and says, “Uh, thanks.”

You smile at him and say, “How have you been?”

Joey runs his fingers through his hair and says, “Busy as always. Ya know how my life is….never a dull moment. We just got back from England.”

You say, “England is where you were headed to, the last time I saw you.”

Joey says, “Yeah, we’re pretty popular down there. You should see how cool the people are in that country. If only you had come with me….” 

You look him in the eyes, smile and say, “We had some good times together, didn’t we?”

Joey takes your hand and holds it. You feel an electric shock run through your body. His hand fits perfectly in yours.

He says, “Uh, I’ve never stopped thinking about you, ya know.”

You blush and say, “I’m sure you’ve dated plenty of women since me.”

Joey shrugs and says, “Yeah, I’ve dated a few women, but none that compare to you. I’m not with anyone now.”

Your heart flutters and skips a beat. Joey was still holding your hand.

Joey looks at you hopefully and says, “And you? Are you with anyone?”

You shake your head and say, “I just dumped some loser for cheating on me.”

Joey scowls and says, “What?! What piece of scum would do that to you? Don’t they know how perfect you are?”

Your heart flutters yet again. You can’t believe all the signals your heart is sending tonight. They say the heart never lies. 

You look into Joey’s eyes and you know he is feeling what you are. You always had intense chemistry with him and 4 years later, it is still there.

Joey continues, “Uh, listen..this is crazy, but what would you say if I told you I wanted you all for myself tonight?”

You smile at him and say, “What do you mean? What do you have in mind?”

Joey gets up from the chair. He holds his hand out and you take it. He laces his fingers through yours. He leads you over to the bar area where his 2 buddies and Sheena  
were all in conversation.

Sheena looks at you and winks. She mouths at you, “Go with him”.

Joey says to his buddies, “This is the girl I told you guys about. The one that got away.”

The guy with the denim jacket blurts out, “The one you wrote ‘I Wasn’t Looking For Love’ about?”

Joey blushes furiously and looks at you shyly. He says, “Uh yeah, I wrote that about you.”

You had heard the song and thought it was beautiful, but you had no idea that Joey had written it about you. You are so flattered. You think of the lyrics….”I wasn’t looking for love, looking for love, I wasn’t looking for love, but it was happening…” You made a mental note to yourself to listen to that song, once you got home. Now that you know it had been written about you, it had new meaning.

You look at Joey and say, “Oh Joey, that’s so sweet.I didn’t know.” You had no idea that you had meant so much to Joey. All of a sudden, you felt bad for not going on tour with him 4 years ago. Back then, you knew he cared about you, but the word “love” was never brought up by either of you. Joey must have been too shy to share his feelings, back then.

Joey, still holding your hand, says, “Well anyway, I’m stealing her for the night. See you guys later.” 

Hilly walks over from behind the bar and pipes up, “Wait a minute, Joey. They want you to go up and sing a song, before you leave.” 

Joey looks around and says, “Who does?”

Hilly points to the stage and says, “The band on stage.”

Joey mumbles, “Talk about putting me on the spot.”

You smile and say, “Go ahead, I’d love to hear you sing.”

Joey walks up to the stage and talks to the band members, who were from a local town act.

He speaks into the microphone and says, “I wasn’t expecting to sing tonight,but thanks for the invite. Uh, I'm gonna do an acoustic version of Baby I Love You. I know you all know this one." He looks at the band members and nods his head.

The band starts playing and Joey starts singing. As he sings, he looks right at you. He holds the microphone in a seductive manner. 

“Have I ever told you, how good it feels to hold you..it isn’t easy to explain...and though I’m really tryin’, I think I may start cryin’, my heart can’t wait another day.."

As he sings, he doesn’t take his eyes off you. The song is so beautiful, it was always one of your favorite ballads. His voice...it’s so beautiful and magical. You feel a tear trickling down your cheek. You think to yourself, why did I ever let him go? He was the sweetest guy you have ever dated. 

When Joey stops singing, the audience claps and cheers. Joey says, "Thank you!" He shakes hands with the band on stage and stepped off the stage.

As he made his way to you, you smiled at him through your tears.

He gently wipes your tears away with his fingers. He says, “Those better be tears of joy and not tears of sadness.”

You say, “That was so beautiful.”

Joey smiles at you and says, “Not as beautiful as you are.”

He takes your hand and with his other hand, he waves at everyone. He says, “This time, I’m really outta here and I’m taking my girl with me.” He winks at you.

Once outside of the club, Joey takes you in his arms and holds you tight. You wrap your arms around him tightly. He whispers in your ear, “I want you to know, that I’m never letting you go again.”

You look up at him and say, “Joey, I love you.”

Joey replies by bringing his lips to yours and giving you a sweet, passionate kiss. 

♥


End file.
